


Clarificaiton

by muhinyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insecure Kenma, M/M, Pointless fluff, Pushy Kuroo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muhinyi/pseuds/muhinyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wants more, Kenma is unsure how to give more. Pointless, mindless fluff. If there's such thing as fluff without plot this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarificaiton

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is totally pointless, but the new Haikyuu season has me wanting more KuroKen. Therefore I decided to write my first fanfic in probably over a year. I'm excited to post this, even though it's literally just Kuroo and Kenma being dorks with one another.
> 
> Any feedback is more than welcome. I'd love to here any thoughts, suggestions, or comments.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

Kuroo Tetsurou was not all that patient. He usually got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He certainly wasn’t stupid enough to think that the same ideology would translate seamlessly into his relationship with Kenma, but he hadn’t expected the other would want to take things as slowly as he did.  
In reality, of course, they had only been dating for a few months, so the Nekoma captain shouldn’t have been surprised. But the most they’d ever done was make out at Kuroo’s house after practice once, something that Kenma had very reluctantly agreed to do and didn’t last long doing. Kuroo was used to having a lot of intimacy in his relationships; the sudden change was one that he was still getting used to. In all honestly, he was beginning to think that maybe Kenma didn’t really like him. After all, it was Kuroo who initiated all the contact and made all the moves. Kenma was usually alright to participate, as long as things didn’t get to steamy, but it was something that was weighing on Kuroo’s mind. If there was one thing that terrified him, more than losing a match or leaving for college, it was being a bad boyfriend.  
It was the third Thursday in September. The air was crisp and cool, and the leaves were beginning to change colors. The regular season for Nekoma, Kuroo’s last one before graduating, was nearly upon them. It was a time of excitement and anticipation for the entire team. Kuroo was trying to match the team's levels of energy, but his problems with Kenma were at the forefront of his mind.   
They had just finished an after school practice. Kenma hunched over with his hands on his knees, panting lightly. Kuroo approached from behind.  
“Hey. Good practice today.” He commented.  
Kenma straightened up and nodded. Naoi had pushed them harder than usual today, but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before. After all, the regular season was approaching. The transition from practicing frivolously into seriously was taking place, and everyone’s nerves were rising.  
Everyone except Kuroo.  
All the captain could think of was how much he wanted to spend time with Kenma. He wanted them to go to his house and cuddle and maybe make out for a bit, and then walk the shorter one home while they held hands. Really what he wanted was for things to feel more like a relationship.   
“Want to come over for a bit? I have the house to myself again.” Kuroo offered, smirking down at his shorter boyfriend.  
“I have things to do today.” Kenma replied shortly. They began stretching out their worked limbs and helping clean the gym back up. As they did, they continued talking.  
“Like what?” Kuroo asked, grabbing a few spare volleyballs and tossing them into a bin a few meters away.  
“Math.” Kenma helped wrap up the nets and set them in the storage closet. Both boys then headed back out to the club room, the sun setting in their eyes and the wind whispering through the air. Kenma shivered, and Kuroo moved to wrap his arm around him.  
“You can do that at my house, you know.” The captain offered, raising his eyebrows. The half-blond shrugged and nodded. Kenma knew that Kuroo wouldn’t stop pestering him until he agreed, a tactic he’d grown quite used to over the years. He didn’t really mind, though. He liked being with Kuroo, even if the other wasn’t fully aware of that fact.   
The duo returned to the club room and gathered their things. Kuroo changed into a pair of sweatpants and a red team shirt. Kenma slipped into a cleaner pair of shorts and threw on his team jacket. Both boys were ready to leave by the time the rest of their teammates had arrived. They bid them farewell and began walking home.  
Along the way, they continued to talk.  
“You know, it’s been almost three months since we became official.” Kuroo commented, stretching his arms above his head as a breeze came up on them. It blew through Kenma’s hair and made it stick up at odd angles.  
“I didn’t know.” Kenma replied, looking at the ground and trying to get the wind to leave his hair alone. Kuroo laughed at the struggle he was putting up, much to Kenma’s chagrin.  
“How are you feeling today?” Kuroo asked when they were almost home. The sun was now to their backs, and their shadows reflected in front of them.  
“Fine, I guess,” Kenma replied, “Just tired.”  
The spiky haired male nodded and they continued walking in silence. They turned at a crosswalk and onto Kuroo’s street. There were no more words exchanged as the approached the house, the whirl of the wind the only sound.  
Once inside, they removed their tennis shoes and set their bags down in the kitchen. Kenma set to work on his homework while Kuroo made them ramen. Volleyball practice had made them both extremely hungry, more so than usual. Kenma took a break to eat, and then finished it up while Kuroo browsed the tv for something to watch.  
“Anything on?” Kenma asked as he joined him on the couch. Kuroo shook his head.  
“Nope. Nothing. Wanna do something else instead?” The spiky haired male asked, scooting closer and grinning. Kenma knew what ‘something else’ meant, and shrugged. It was his usual reply when Kuroo offered to do more intimate things. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy them, it was that he felt so unsure as to how to approach them. He hated making mistakes or being awkward with his boyfriend, even though deep down he really cared about him. Kenma wanted to do those types of things with Kuroo, but he just didn’t know how. The result of all this was an awkward interference towards those types of situations.  
The male next to him sighed.  
“So, no, then.” He concluded.  
“I don’t know.” The half-blond replied, staring deep into the couch, his bangs covering his face from Kuroo’s view.  
Another sigh.  
“Kenma, can I ask you something?”  
“I guess.”  
There was a pause as Kuroo drew breath, then asked,  
“Do you even like me?”  
Kenma’s eyes widened at the words. He looked up at his boyfriend and was shocked. Kuroo looked...sad. His eyes were lidded, and there was no trace of his familiar grin or smirk. He looked somber, serious even. It was so unusual to see him this way than Kenma almost thought he was kidding.  
“W-Why would you say that, Kuroo?” He replied.  
Kuroo gripped the others wrist and stared into his cat-like eyes.  
“You don’t act like we’re in a relationship. You don’t seem happy when you’re around me. You never wanna make out or hold hands or do anything that people in relationships want to do. I don’t know what to do at this point.”  
“So just because I don’t want to make out with you all the time means I don’t like you?” Kenma huffed, breaking Kuroo’s grip and turning away again. He was becoming annoyed now. Why couldn’t he see that he wasn’t disinterested, he just wasn’t sure how to act in a relationship.  
“That’s not what I mean, Kenma. You don’t seem to want to be in a relationship, that’s all. If that’s the case, I understand. But I just want to know.”  
It was Kenma’s turn to pause and draw breath. It was time to just be straightforward.  
“Kuroo, don’t be an idiot, okay? Of course I want to be in a relationship. But I’m not like you, I’m not used to relationships. I don’t know how to act or what to do, or where to put my hands or what to say or anything. I don’t know.”   
Kenma stood up and began walking, but was caught by Kuroo before he could get back into the kitchen. Nekoma’s captain twisted him around so he was facing him and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms, strengthened from years of spiking Kenma’s tosses, all the way around the shorter male and embraced him. It took Kenma a second to react, as it all happened so quickly, but he soon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and nestled his face into the crook of his neck.  
“Kenma. I’m sorry.” Kuroo whispered as they hugged, placing a kiss on the setters forehead.  
They pulled away, and the taller of the two kept his hands on the shorter one’s shoulders. Kenma still refused to make eye contact, so Kuroo used one hand to tilt his chin upward.  
“I didn’t realize you felt that way. I wouldn’t always be pushing things on you if I knew you felt that insecure. But regardless, I shouldn’t have been so demanding of you. I’m just so crazy about you, Kenma.”  
Kenma nodded and moved his hands, which had still been glued to Kuroo, downward and rested them on his hips.  
“I like you too Kuroo...and it isn’t that I don’t want to do those things...I just want to be good at them is all.” He explained. Kuroo nodded slowly before grinning again.  
“Kenma, you’re more than enough for me, regardless of how often we make out or stupid things like that. But the only way to get good is to practice.” He added the last part with a wink, earning an evident blush from Kenma.  
Then, the setter did something not even he was expecting. Following Kuroo’s words, he leaned upwards and kissed him. It wasn’t a long or particularly driven kiss, but it was the first time that he’d initiated it. This time when they parted, Kuroo immediately went back for another. This one was slightly longer and had more heat to it, due to the fact that it was Kuroo instead of Kenma.  
“I-I liked that.” Kenma said after the second kiss.  
“As did I.” Kuroo countered.  
“Kuroo?”  
“Hm.”  
“Can we do that again sometime?”  
The other chuckled and pulled him down on the couch. Kuroo positioned Kenma so he was lying atop him, their chests pressed together and their faces close. He let his hands rest on the half blonde’s hips. For the third time that evening, the most they’d ever done in one session, they kissed again.  
They spent the rest of the night on the couch, both of their minds clear, and their hearts full.


End file.
